


Our First Time

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, First Time, Lots of kissing, M/M, They're awkward and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Kuroo loses his virginity, and so does Sawamura.





	Our First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kuroo! Yay for uncreative titles!
> 
> So... this is my first time posting smut, because I usually keep it locked away...
> 
> I have to get over my fear of posting it though, so I forced myself to do this! 
> 
> They're awkward and it's their first time because it made it a lot easier to write lol.

Kuroo’s birthday started off typical. His mom called him first thing in the morning on his way to his early morning chemistry lab, and mentioned how when he came home for the weekend she’ll give him his gift. His dad called soon after, relaying a similar message, and pretty much hinting that whatever gift his mother mentioned was a mutual venture, and though he won’t be in town when Kuroo opens it, he has to call him and tell him about his reaction.

 

The rest of the school day went by with more college classes, and texts or social media notifications from friends telling him happy birthday. He had plans to eat dinner with a few of them later, namely: Bokuto, Oikawa, Moniwa, Kita and Sawamura. Kenma couldn’t make it, but promised to be there for Kuroo during the weekend party with his family along with Yaku and Nobuyuki. 

 

All in all, Kuroo’s birthday was normal, yet satisfying.

 

He had a lot of fun, but he also spent the entire day nervous. Why? Because it was already settled that instead of returning to his own dorm that night, he’d be heading to Sawamura’s. Moniwa would be at Kita’s place, and Oikawa would be leaving for Miyagi to make it to his nephew’s volleyball game the next day, meaning Sawamura finally had the apartment style dorm room to himself.

 

Their relationship had been official for a year now, and it’s not like they were hiding it. No one ever asked, so they never felt the need to fully display it. In the recent months, things have been heating up between them. The kisses got a little more desperate, more passionate and lust-filled than sweet. The touches weren’t as fleeting and shy, now bolder and intentional. They haven’t done more than hand-jobs or frottage, but tonight was the night to change all that.

 

Kuroo was so ready for this, to finally be able to enjoy Sawamura’s presence, scent, and touch without interruptions. He was just nervous about the actual deed. He’s explored his own body, he knows what he likes, but he’s never been with anyone else…and he knows it’s the same way for Sawamura. They were both newbies at this, but Kuroo couldn’t imagine sharing this moment with someone else.

 

After eating their fill at a yakiniku place (thanks to Bokuto), all the friends shared their goodbyes, wished Kuroo a ‘happy birthday’ again, before he and Sawamura made their way to Sawamura’s dorm. The walk was silent, both not really knowing what to say nor did they really _need_ to say anything. As Sawamura unlocked the front door, Kuroo could feel his palms starting to sweat.

 

In retrospect, maybe eating yakiniku before losing your virginity wasn’t a good idea. His clothes smelled like the smoky air from the restaurant, the scents clinging to the fabric, his breath smelled meaty too, and his stomach was filled to the max where it made him kind of want to just take a long nap. But he also really wanted this…and hopefully Sawamura still wanted this too.

 

Sawamura led Kuroo towards his bedroom, closing the door behind them, to help ease nerves and give a full sense of privacy. Kuroo stood still, in front of the door, trying to regulate his breath as Sawamura turned to him. They both spent a good minute, just standing there, and letting the situation settle into their bones. “Are you sure?”

“Yes… I’m sure.” Sawamura admitted. It was already decided that he would bottom this time, expressing how he liked the idea of Kuroo being inside him, though they both turned redder than the cooked crab they ate that day from such a confession.

“We’ll go slow.” Kuroo stated, waiting to see if he should make the first move, or wait for Sawamura. Sawamura reacted first, reaching out for Kuroo, and pulling him down for a kiss. Kuroo could do this easily. Kissing Sawamura had always been a pleasure. The push-and-pull dynamic they’ve always had translating in the way their lips met.

 

Kuroo could feel his nerves melting away with each insistent press of Sawamura’s lips against his. Sawamura was probably equally as nervous, and they didn’t have to rush into it. As they continued kissing, Kuroo felt Sawamura’s hands slowly pushing the denim jacket he wore off his shoulders and down his arms, letting the material fall to the floor.

 

It wasn’t until they were both stripped down to their boxers, still kissing that it dawned on Kuroo that he was about to have sex for the first time. He was about to have sex _with_ _Sawamura_ for the first time. Shit, this was really happening.

 

Sawamura pulled away from their lip lock, and looked over Kuroo’s face. Kuroo’s breath hitched a bit. Sawamura was truly an amazing individual, and a bit too handsome for words. His hair mussed up from running his hands through it, eyes rich in color but clouded with lust, lips swollen from all the kissing.

 

Sawamura proceeded to walk backwards until the back of his legs hit his bed. He then carefully lies down, looking at Kuroo and expecting him to follow suit. Kuroo took a moment to drink in the image of Sawamura, before crawling onto the bed to hover over his lover.

 

They share another second to just look into each other’s eyes, “Can I?” Kuroo questioned and Sawamura’s brow furrowed for a second.

“Can you…?”

“Touch?”

“…Yes…you can.” Sawamura stated, his cheeks burning hot. Kuroo placed a peck on Sawamura’s lips, before trailing kisses across his jawline, down his throat and to his collarbones. Kuroo’s hands wasting no time to skim over the muscles and lines on Sawamura’s body, running down his arms, his torso, settling on hips with a squeeze before snaking their way back up to his pectorals. Sawamura watched curiously, wondering what Kuroo planned on doing to him.

 

Just touching Sawamura had Kuroo’s cock twitching in excitement, and based on the blush that started to inch down Sawamura’s neck, he was probably having similar reactions.

“I’m not exactly sure where to start.” Kuroo admitted, though one finger trailed down Sawamura’s midsection, following the patch of dark hair that lead to the waistband of his boxers.

“You can take them off.” Sawamura told Kuroo.

“Fuck… I’m so nervous.”

“I’m nervous too.” Sawamura confessed. “We can do it together? Will that help?”

“I think it might.” Kuroo placed his thumbs inside the waistband of the boxer shorts, tugging slightly as Sawamura reached for Kuroo’s boxers too. Together, they pulled down until the other was able to kick out of them.

 

“Can I try something?” Sawamura asked and Kuroo just nodded his head. His own cheeks starting to tint as he could feel the warmth of Sawamura’s hand inching closer to his cock until it wrapped around him. Kuroo bit down on his lip, looking intently into Sawamura’s eyes, afraid that if he looked down at Sawamura’s ministrations, he might end this a lot sooner than planned. The first stroke was slow, not exactly enjoyable nor bad. He felt Sawamura squirm from under him, and Kuroo let out a low groan when it registered that Sawamura’s own cock was now pressed against his, Sawamura using his hands to stroke them together. “Is that good?”

“Y-yeah. For you?”

“Y-yeah.” Sawamura mumbled, stretching up to press a kiss on the underside of Kuroo’s jaw, hiding his flushed face.

“I’ll help you out there.” Kuroo commented, reaching down to join Sawamura’s hand to help stroke them both into full hardness. Pre-cum oozed from the tip of Kuroo’s dick, and he spread it around his length, making it easier to continue stroking. “Should I…you know…blow you first?”

If it was even possible to make Sawamura blush more, he certainly did, “It’s fine… next time.” The promise of a next time had Kuroo’s head spinning. “I have some lube in the bedside drawer. You can touch me more if you’re ready.” Lube. Right… shit... this was really happening!

 

Kuroo removed his hand from Sawamura at the same time Sawamura removed his own hand. Kuroo reached over to the bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube, and a row of condoms. He looked down at the lube, noticing that it had been used before, a bit missing from the bottle. He turned his gaze to Sawamura. “I—wanted to be prepared? So I practiced, just to know what it would feel like? I only used two fingers though. I wanted to just—yeah.”  

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Just a little.”

“Don’t be.” Kuroo assured. He popped open the cap, spreading some onto his fingers and warming it up a bit. “I…Sawamura, you’re so amazing, and handsome, and sexy, and just…thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Sawamura stated. “Maybe I should be thanking you?”

“You don’t have to.” Kuroo repeated Sawamura’s words back to him. It made Sawamura smile, and he leaned up to give Kuroo a kiss again. “Is there a specific way you want to do this?”

“Whatever’s easier.”

“… I’m not exactly sure what would be easier.”

“Me either. I can turn around…? We can try that first.” Sawamura mentioned, and Kuroo just nodded in agreement.

 

Sawamura turned to lie on his stomach, and Kuroo grabbed a pillow to place under Sawamura’s hips for a bit more leverage. Kuroo could feel his mouth run dry, afraid something terrible might go wrong and he would hurt Sawamura. “Are you okay back there?” Sawamura asked, and Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts.

“Yeah. You’ll tell me if it hurts? Or is just overall not good? Right?”

“Right.” Sawamura stated and Kuroo leaned over, to press a kiss on the back of Sawamura’s neck, mainly to calm his own nerves though Sawamura seemed to relax a bit too. Kuroo reached out, rubbing small circles against Sawamura’s entrance, before slowly pressing a finger in. Sawamura buried his head into a pillow, hiding his blush and Kuroo leaned down to do the same, busying himself by placing kisses and tiny nips against Sawamura’s neck and shoulders.

 

This was definitely a new sensation for both of them. Inside Sawamura was warm and slick, thanks to the lube, and Kuroo was amazed how snug it felt wrapped around his finger. He also wasn’t sure how long prep is supposed to take, but he assumed it was different per person. He waited for cues from Sawamura instead, listening out for any moans, groans, hitches in breath, before inserting a second finger. When Sawamura hissed, Kuroo instantly froze, waiting for a subtle nod before continuing. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, I just have to remember to stay relaxed.” Kuroo focused on sucking a love-bite into the base of Sawamura’s neck, keeping the movement of his fingers slow. He waited until Sawamura’s hips involuntarily ground against the pillow under them, thinking that was a good sign to crook his fingers in search of that special spot within his boyfriend.

“How does it feel?”

“Still getting used to it, but I’m not…uncomfortable.” Kuroo accepted that and tried twisting his fingers, spreading them a bit in search for something that would make this more enjoyable for Sawamura.

 

When Sawamura froze, Kuroo now three fingers deep, letting out the softest moan Kuroo’s ever heard, he felt like he was onto something. He repeated whatever action possibly got that reaction from Sawamura, earning another cute moan. Kuroo sat up straight, focusing all his energy on making this good for the other, and enjoying the sight. Sawamura’s head was turned on the pillow, allowing Kuroo to watch his profile. His eyes were closed, cheeks pink, and mouth open as small puffs of air escaped. He was beautiful, that was for sure. Kuroo himself was harder than he's ever been, and the fact that he was the one to make Sawamura feel this good had him feeling fuzzy. 

“Sawamura… can I?”

“Please.” Sawamura moaned out, and Kuroo felt the world stop around them. He pulled his fingers out, and grabbed a hold of the condom package, ripping it open and rolling it on. He even gave himself the indulgence of a few strokes, easing the ache a bit. He watched Sawamura roll onto his back, reaching for a condom to put on himself, probably to make cleanup easier later and spreading his legs a bit. “I want to kiss you.” Sawamura admitted, extending his arms out. Kuroo knew how to take a hint, so he leaned down, allowing Sawamura’s legs to wrap around him as he settled between them. One of Sawamura’s hands went to cup his head, while the other stroked his jaw.

 

Kuroo could never get enough of kissing Sawamura, so he had to kiss him deeply as he lowered his hips to slowly enter Sawamura.

 

The warm, slick heat around his cock, mixed with the pleasure of kissing Sawamura had Kuroo seeing stars. Sawamura parted his lips a bit, allowing Kuroo’s tongue to enter his mouth, starting an exploration of it’s own as Kuroo gave shallow thrusts, almost like he was afraid to set a particular rhythm. “I’m okay… this is nice.” Sawamura praised, hoping that would help melt any caution that Kuroo might still have. “Come on, I won’t break, Tetsurou.”

 

Maybe it was the reassurance, maybe it was the use of his given name, but Kuroo’s eyes shot open, drinking in the sight of Sawamura, as his hips sped up a bit. Sawamura let out a moan, his eyes fluttering shut, though he tried to keep them open to watch Kuroo lose himself in the pleasure.

 

“Daichi,” Kuroo began, “Fuck…” Kuroo felt like this was all a bit too much, yet not enough simultaneously and he would probably come too soon, which is not exactly something he wants to happen. At least, not until Sawamura does first.

 

Sawamura pulled him into another kiss, swallowing down all the moans as Kuroo tried to keep up his pace. Kuroo reached down between them, wrapping a hand around Sawamura and stroking him in sync with his thrusts. That must have felt really good, because Sawamura let out the sultriest moan, and Kuroo found his pace quickening. A heat pooled low in his belly, and he knew that sensation all too well, his hips stuttering as he tried to keep up, that warmth spreading throughout his body until he slipped over the edge. He could barely hear Sawamura’s broken call of his name, too busy trying to help his boyfriend along as his hips stilled and he spilled into the condom, Sawamura’s own orgasm happening soon after with a few quick strokes.

 

It took a minute or two to recoup, Kuroo spending that time smiling like a lovesick idiot as Sawamura pushed his fringe from his eyes, allowing Kuroo a better view of Sawamura smiling just as wide. “Happy birthday, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bye~ I'm off to hide with a box of pizza. (*^_^*)
> 
> Oh...and I'm not making promises...but there might be a continuation for Kurodai Weekend... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
